In Your Eyes, and I See(Poems)
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: These are two poems that I have decided to repost together. They are about what MTrunks and I see in each other's eyes. If you don't get it, read the top of them and I'll explain better. Please R&R!


Hey guys, I wrote these a while ago, but I decided to repost them together because they were separate before. Anyway, the thing to know about this is that it involves Mirai Trunks and me. ^_^ We're not in any timeline in the series, he's come to our timeline and he is my husband. In this poem, it is my point of view, and I am thinking these things while I look at him and am sort of saying them to him with my mind...get it? Lol. Hope so.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In Your Eyes  
  
I am drowning in a sea of blue,  
  
A color of blue so unique that I am happy to be drowning.  
  
Your blue eyes have so much sway over me.  
  
There is so much they say for you  
  
Without you having to say a word.  
  
But there were things that I couldn't decipher from them long ago.  
  
Something sad and hopeless was there.  
  
I hated seeing your eyes so desolate  
  
When your face smiled and  
  
You whispered sweet nothings in my ear.  
  
I wished I knew what had made your eyes so sad.  
  
What was behind your eyes? What happened?  
  
What disaster had you lived through  
  
That would bring you such pain as I saw in your eyes?  
  
What pain had you endured for countless years to finally be here with me?  
  
Your body and face showed no signs of pain and sadness whatsoever,  
  
Yet it was there In Your Eyes.  
  
I suppose you were protecting me from  
  
The shock the truth would bring if you told me,  
  
But I had this undying need to know  
  
Who or what had made you so lost and without hope  
  
So that I might remedy your pain.  
  
After awhile the sadness appeared less and less.  
  
I saw cheerfulness and life more often in your two seas of blue.  
  
More often than that I saw love.  
  
It seemed that I had in part cured you of your sadness.  
  
At night when we talked as we lay in bed together,  
  
Gazing into each other's eyes, and you held me close,  
  
Your eyes were content and showed nothing of  
  
The terrible life you had survived.  
  
But I knew the sadness would return and cloud your eyes once again  
  
And I loved you too much to bear to see it again.  
  
So I showered you with love in hopes of seeing happiness  
  
Forever shining In Your Eyes.  
  
Now we have grown old, no longer  
  
Leading busy lives, and are content sitting outside  
  
Watching the world fly by us.  
  
So much has happened to us, but your eyes  
  
No longer show such anguish as I used to see.  
  
Now at various times I see joy, contentment, peace, and love  
  
Flooding those orbs of blue that bare your soul to the world.  
  
There is joy at seeing our children grown up to live happy lives  
  
And seeing our grandchildren playing merrily.  
  
Contentment with the new life you have led after all your pain.  
  
Content with the way your life has ultimately turned out.  
  
Peace at knowing you will see me there with you each morning  
  
Drinking tea and reminiscing outside on the porch.  
  
All this I see shining through your eyes because one day  
  
You shared your pain with me and released  
  
Yourself from the torment you had been holding inside,  
  
So that now all I ever see is love In Your Eyes.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
This is the second part of the poem "In Your Eyes." This is from Trunks' point of view and he is looking at me and talking to me with his mind, just like the other poem, except that he is kind of looking back at how I used to watch him and what he saw in me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I See  
  
Long ago when we were young,  
  
You used to deeply gaze into my eyes.  
  
When I looked into yours I saw puzzlement and wonder.  
  
I knew why your were puzzled and  
  
What you were wondering.  
  
You pondered what my life was like before you met me,  
  
Before we had gotten married and you made me  
  
The happiest father on this planet.  
  
I often wanted to tell you everything,  
  
But couldn't bring myself to tell you.  
  
That pain was too much to live through again.  
  
The truth is, honey, that I come from a different time.  
  
My life was hell because of two androids  
  
And I saw lives destroyed and great cities in ruin and chaos.  
  
I lived in fear my whole life and  
  
Hated myself for not being strong enough to destroy them.  
  
I had finally killed them by the time I  
  
Traveled here to this time to get away from the ruined Earth  
  
That I had come from and met you.  
  
How could I ever tell you the truth of my past,  
  
And mar your sweet innocence,  
  
And bring tears to your beautiful green eyes?  
  
Just your eyes alone have helped me forget my past.  
  
They have made me so happy and in love.  
  
If I told you everything I wanted to say,  
  
I would be sharing my great sadness with you.  
  
While I would be grateful to have someone  
  
With me who knew what I had endured and what had happened,  
  
I never wanted to see such anguish and pain  
  
As I felt everyday in my heart and which tormented my mind  
  
Written clearly on your face and in your eyes when you found out.  
  
I needed to protect and spare you from those horrors.  
  
Even with my hesitation, one day I did finally tell you of my past.  
  
As I had thought, tears did swell in your eyes.  
  
I couldn't bear to see it and relive the memories and I broke down in tears,  
  
But you were there and helped me through  
  
Until I saw the end of the torment and pain  
  
In the light of your green eyes.  
  
Now we are old, our children with  
  
Children of their own and we are  
  
Left alone to travel down Memory Lane.  
  
But my mind wanders to my life with you  
  
And not back to the suffering and pain; I've gotten past that now.  
  
Instead I see all the meals we have had together.  
  
I see every night we have spent talking,  
  
Every smile you have given me with your eyes,  
  
And I hear all the words of love you have ever spoken.  
  
You still stare at me, no longer with puzzlement, but with love.  
  
Now I see an old wrinkled woman who has never wanted  
  
Anything more than for me to be happy and to be able to love me unconditionally.  
  
A strong woman with the soul of an angel with eyes of green  
  
Who has been my savior is what I see.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading this, please review it now that you have read it and tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
~Lady Branwen~  
  
PS I don't own DBZ hehehe 


End file.
